habboon_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Celebrity Hijack
Big Brother Celebrity Hijack is a Habboon show based on Big Brother. It was originally created by producer John de Mol in 1997. The show follows a number of celebrity contestants, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built House. Regularly, one of the housemates is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning. The series takes its name from the character in George Orwell's 1949 novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. Also, whilst in the house, a Celebrity Hijacker creates and modifies the fundamental elements of the game, designing their own tasks, changing rules, etc. The franchise was the first show to be hosted by Matt Rogan, following his participation in Celebrity Big Brother 2 Format Throughout the series, various celebrities stepped in to 'hijack' the house allowing rule changes at any time. As well as that, the first series introduced "The Lockup" where the hijacker could elect to send the celebrity to a prison cell to stay for an unspecified amount of time. The first series invited some of the well known celebrities from HCBB1/2 and some newcomers to (re-)enter the house for charity. Season 1 - Aid of Comic Relief Summary Day One Five celebrities and one non-celebrity entered the Big Brother house. For the evening, Didcot was the celebrity hijacker and decided to turn the heating off. Vivas and Elissa began to brawl over the events of Fatal Street (Elissa had been previously fired) whilst, as a fright, a clown entered the house. To retrieve the heating for the house, Big Brother tasked Vivas and Elissa to fake a relationship as well as have a "make-out" session to convince, however they failed the task although Elissa had to be removed from the house for the heating to be reinstated, the celebrity housemates chose to do so. Day Two During the night, Big Brother extended the garden and created a VIP section for the housemates to enjoy as luxury. A brawl began between Mackenzie and Aimee. The task for the day, created by Lewis Dawson, was a quiz in which Mackenzie & Katie would go up against Aimee and Vivas, whilst Glammedd, Alice and Ashley were in the lockup. The task was won by Aimee and Vivas, therefore trading Mackenzie/Aimee for the other housemates. The first nominations also happened on that day, and determined that Ashley, Alice, Vivas and Glammedd would be up for the first live eviction Day Three It was announced that Vivas had the most votes and was to be evicted, however a wild-card was pulled when Vivas was given the option to get 'revenge' for the recent actions towards him and to evict someone else, as well as go in with a non-Celebrity housemate. He chose to evict Alice Carter and brought in ItsBliss to the housemates. Ashley Dye was ejected during the show due to being inactive and not showing commitment. The days task, for luxury items, was to induct ItsBliss to the housemates by doing a role-play of a family dinner, where if they managed to make it successful, Bliss would become an official housemate and be in the running for raising money with votes. Day Four To celebrate St. Patrick's Day, Gemma Monroe joined the housemates, as the hijacker, and hosted a St. Paddy's Fashion Show, making it the day's task. The best male & female, as chosen by Gemma, would be immune from the next eviction. Eventually, Mackenzie & Glammedd won the favour of Gemma and became immune from the eviction, whilst for the rest of the day, Gemma celebrated St Patrick's Day with the housemates. Day Five The second live eviction was a double eviction, in which two housemates would come out at the same time. The results eventually came as Bliss being evicted, finishing in 5th and Vivas being evicted, finishing in 4th place. There was no task and no hijacker for the rest of the day, and the housemates merely talked throughout the rest of the evening Day Six The third place housemate was evicted on the sixth day, leaving the remaining two the time for a party. The housemate evicted was Mackenzie. Day Seven Due to issues with Habboon, the final of the show was not done live, it was announced via Twitter. The final announced that Glammedd had won and that Katie was the runner up. Season 2 - Aid of Children in Need In April 2015, Rogan announced a second series for Children in Need. Voting The series was in aid of Comic Relief, and money was pledged via the voting system. Rogan pledged to donate 20p for each vote that was cast to evict/save a housemate. The series eventually raised £3 for Comic Relief, which was donated the day after the final. Alternative to Season 1 This series would have followed up with a normal series and a celebrity series, however due to the series' nature as a spin-off for charity it was decided by Rogan that it would merely be a spin-off. The original plan would have been that the third celebrity Big Brother series would follow the "gone bad" theme and a normal series would follow, with the same theme, launching the normal franchise. As well as the differences in eyes, Rogan also changed the colour so that a distinction could be made between them when creating graphics and designs. ]]